nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kira Namikaze vs Uzumaki Kichiro
Kira was sitting next to the north-west gate meditating in the falling rain, he sat in a small puddle with his black spikey hair being soaked as it covered half of his face slightly below his nose, while the right side of his hair reached a little below his chin, red feathers were scattered around his hair with a single black and white stripped feather on his right side behind his ear. Water running on his creamish soft white skin from the rain as his black claws left a metal against metal sound against each other each time the wind blew, they were exactly like gloves , but were razor sharp on the ends of the fingers and weak on the joints to ease his finger movements. His black leather tank top would be hard, and he also wore black shinobi pants with a kunai tied around his left leg, just a little under his knee. His black sandals core was thick and yet soft allowing his footsteps to be as silent as possable, two medium sized scrolls were on his back. After a short while he opened his eyes that seemed to be covered around by some sort of eyeliner, yet his eyes color was green and it was beautiful.- -Kichiro was once again walking slowly along around the village of Amegakure,the rain drenching his red hair which he had gotton custom to.His hair dripped of the water it slowly ran down his clear skin unto his mask that covered from his throat,mouth,and half of his nose.As he continued walking he then stopped and looked at a paddle of water that showed his reflexion most clearly as he walked he could see his light blue eyes staring back upon him as if it were a ghost,he also saw the black tank top that he was wearing that had extended sheeves that reached to his wrist ,the paddle also reflexed his pants a blak pants that had a bandage tighted at the base of his thigh on the left side. Also for some reason he brought his ninja gear that was held in a small circular pouch that resided upon his right leg alittle bit to his thigh.Inside of his pouch carried 10 kunai, 10 paper bombs and 2 scrolls and a reel of steel wire, he continued walking lonesomely until he found him self copming near te north-west gate.He then stumbled upon a strange man with spikey hair and and black tanktop and a shinobi pants,the man was seemigl meditaing but Kichiro stood there looking at the man with his hands in his pocket staring the man down.- -Kira noticed something or someone was approaching, his black mask covering half of his face, a little over his nose and down to his neck. As Kichiro approached, Kira didn't react at all nor show emotions on his face. He stayed silent examining him.- -Kichiro would look at the figure of the man the would relize it would be Kira,Kichiro never notice him with out his mask which was his trademark.Kichiro then walked towards him slowly with his hands still in his pockets the sound of his sandals becoming faint at every step,he then stood 4 feet away from Kira and stared at him for a while then in a gaaraish tone he said calmy"Kira... do you wish to spar me i am totally bored ".Kichiro's eyes showing no total emotion what so ever as th rain continued to fall and Kichiro waited a reply a shoot of lightening shot across the sky and the rain began to increase even more.- -Kira kept his death glare like look which was rather normal to him and heard Kichi's words. "Who are you? And why would I spar with a weakling like you?" Kira spoke with a bone chilling cold voice. Kira unwrapped his claws and wore them yet still sitting and waiting for a reply.- -Kichiro stood there a small grin emerged from under his mask.He then said with both eyes shut"Uzumaki.....Uzumaki Kichiro that is my name..and for the weakling part you would just have to find out or are ou scared that you will be beaten but and academy student."At that very moment Kichiro's eye expression would turn very daring and then he would once again glances and say"So will you fight me or not...".- -Kira didn't react in any way, like he wasn't even bothered, he then closed his eyes again saying "Academy student you say? Come back when you're atleast jounin." Kira replied coldly as he took a deep breath in then a deep breath out as the rain drops that fell seemed to calm down. "I could always let him go against my clone in the end, but an academy student?" He thought.- -Kichiro smirked as he already knew the rely was going to come in a bad way twards him,he simple turn back and continued walking then he stop 10 feet away from Kira and then placed his hand on his pouch and then glanced back at the man.He then quickly removed a knai and threw it toward Kira all that time he began to think to him self" Pond to 1st space'"- -As Kichi threw a kunai towards Kira, he heard a thin sound in the air and opened his eyes, he tilted his head slightly which resulted on the kunai scratching his face slightly. Kira replied with words instead of an attack "If you force me to move form this spot, I'll take this seriously." He stayed still looking at Kirochi staying slightly alerted.- -Kichiro then turn to wards him and then said"Do you really think me a idiot that i would just send a single kunai.....you should check the end of it".At the end of the kunai that had just stoke Kira's face was a fully operational paper bomb begining to detinate,Kichiro then took his left hand and removed andother kunai from his pouch and perpared for anything.- -Kira responded to the explosion by rolling over the opposite side as it blew, the explosion effected his hand slightly. "Fine.." Kira replied as he jumped behind a tree to cover Kichiro's sight, Kira made a single hand sigh *Shadow clone* as a clone was made. He begun to walk away in a straight line with the tree to keep the eyesight of Kichiro from spotting him. While the clone walked towards Kichiro asking "You ready then?" and kept it's pace headed towards Kichi till it reaches 12 feet infront of him.- -Kichiro looked at Kira and then noded his head,in that regard he then took the kunai and then guarded him self with it with the back of the kunai to his chst and the point outward and his left hand free,he then smirked and fliped backward and threw the kunai along with the flip infront of the clone. he then landed on one knee and then said"Yes...i am ready",as the rain continued to fall more heavily and the lightnening raged up in the sky Kichiro stood there kneeling and then "Thought to himself"Bishop to pond"._ -Kira's clone launched itself foward with a jump towards Kichiro, aiming it's left claw towards Kichi's arm while moving forward with a spin from the right to his left bringing the other claw aimig to strike his other shoulder, if he missed or not, he jumped forward to turn around and face Kichi gathering chakra to prepare the use of his Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder if Kichiro was still standing.- -Kichiro seeing Kira jumping forward with his claw ready to lunge off Kichiro's arm,He simply roled on then flor and then slashed his kunai to combat the attack but in doing so his kunai was broken but it saved him from the first strike but then the secound claw was proceeding to his ther arm so he then slide down alittle postioning his body and then he took his right foot and was able to knock the tragectory of the attack by knocking Kira's elbow out of linement with the strike.He then roled under Kira and then with the role was manage to grab the kunai that he had thrown earlier and then get up on one knee and look at Kira and in his mine thinking"Opponent's move Pond to secound space,Knight to last space" He then postioned himself again and perpared for another attack.- -Kira's hands released a strong wave of electricity, the water puddles on the ground helped Kira direct it towards Kichiro with an increadable speed making it rather hard to dodge, if the attack was succesful, Kichiro might be paralised for a few seconds and get slight burns.Meanwhile, the clone still standing on it's spot took out a scroll and gathered chara preparing for it's next attack.- -Kichiro seeing the the electricity oming towards him at a great speed he thought quickly to hiself"Water is a conductor of Electricity i need to disrupt the feild of the condctor then i will be okay'',Kichiro then relized that that the electricity was already a couple feet dfrom him he quickly entered his pouch and removed 5 Paper bombs a peice of the steel wires and then took the kunai he then thought to himself "this wil not be easy bt have to make it do fr now",Kichiro quickly threw the kunai with a paper bomb attached to it on the section infront of his and then he Stepped back alittle.As expected the Paper bomb exploded and created a gigantic foggish area But with that it blew Kichiro out of it.-'' -Kira's clone rather felt as if it should end this now, he gathered enough chakra, he made volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting Kichi, they were controlled by Kira's chakra as the scroll helped him in concealing giant Shuriken within the flames, the flames were aimed to injure and not kill Kichiro, as the real Kira prepared himself as soon as Kichiro created an opening by jumping or dodging in a manner, yet the flames would still be sent towards him. *Great fireball technique* Was being prepared by both the clone and Kira prepared aswell, the clone's grest fireball technique was slightly weaker than Kira's since it used up all of it's chakra, the Clone would be preparing to fire the fireball first while Kira was still a short distance behind a tree. "I hope that this wouldn't kill you" Kira thought.- -Kichiro would have been blown away from the explosion to save him from the electricity that was approching him.As he became awoke he had blury eye sight and could see anything but fog and orange progectiles flying towards him,He could even move to protect his self that is when a 5 of the progejectiles injuried his left upper arm ,right thigh, and the rest in his back.He stumbled as he tried to get on his feet .As he got on his feet he sound that it was fire balls that had struck him but not much burning was done since the rain damned the woulds so only the projectiles where left but he was still hurt but in the clearing of the mist he would think" 4 paper bombs ,steel wire,4 kunai what now........i'm bleeding... but ...yes...i will do that it will be risky if it isn't timed but i can make it...."Kichiro removed another kunai and guarded himself and perpared for round 2.- -As soon as the shurikens passed and wounded Kichiro, Kira would control the shuriken's with his chakra to alter their direction aiming them at Kichiri's back, the clone converted his chakra into fire and expelled from it's mouth as a massive orb of roaring flame about 9 feet if sucessful engulf Kichiro, while Kira used Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique as he compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside his body and changes it into a dragon head-shaped fireball which left behind a smoke as a trail from it's really high temprature. Kira then skilfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks Kichiro with it, but the fireball would reach him first, and if the fireball misses, the stronger attack of Kira would absorb the lower ranked fireball and add it to it's own strength as Kira controlled the dragon to be aimed next to Kichiro by 15 feet on the ground so that he wouldn't harm him much. The dragon would impact the ground leaving a huge crater like hole in the ground while Kichiro would feel the heat if he's close maybe even get a few burns from it. After it impacts the ground, smoke would be coming out from the crater like hole with very high intensity.- -Kichiro would adknowledge the dragon like blast and the fireballs coming at him and he would quickly look down and then look into the sky nad would leaps 15 feet up up in the air he would then dench his fist and in quick motiion he would begin to spin his body around rapidly,the Shurkien that wounded him would recklessly fly out of his body and then the would release then 4 kunai each fasten at the handle with the wire .The wire would spread out a perimeter as big as a cricket feild and as long.stationed at the bottom of the earth where Kichiro stood would be the thee paper boms made in a cross all readying to dedinate. As Kichiro began to fall he would yank the wire that resided on the bottiom of his foot this would instantly trigger the bombs to go off causing a gigantic explotion that would comsume the area in nothing but smoke.- -As Kira made his last attack, the clone vanished in smoke, Kira then witnissed the explosion from a distance and started walking away with his left hand in an "L" shape almost like waving, but using two of his fingers which were his index and his middle finger in a sign of farewell as he said with a cold voice "Till we meet next time." as he headed into the village.- -Kichiro would finally awake from the massive explosion and would stumble to get up,the amence pain on hs backside was all to bad, he took out a shuriken that Kira threw and then he struggled to get up.he finaly got to his feet his entire body covered with dirt and his clothes torn he then thought to himself"...hmmm that was ...good but i need to become stronger"He then began to walk away slowly out of the debry,when he emerged he slowly walked bak to his hiome to rest his body from his wounded.-